Forbidden
by AthenaxVio
Summary: ShadowxVio; what REALLY happened in the Fire Temple scene. Old fic-has sexual themes, but no sex


"Drink all you like! There's plenty!'  
The Hinoxes picked up entire barrels of beer and dumped them into their wide open mouths as Shadow laughed gleefully, if not like a drunken gaytard. Vio smiled half-heartedly and took a small sip from his barely touched goblet of wine.  
"Why the long face Vio? Cheer up, have some fun!" Shadow threw an arm around Vio and snapped his fingers. A boom box appeared in the corner next to the Dark Mirror. Shadow snapped his fingers again and the boom box started blasting a song with an upbeat tempo. Shadow began singing along.  
"Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun! I know we only met but let's pretend it's love-come on Vi, dance with me!" Despite Vio's protests Shadow pulled him off his feet and into the fray of drunken Hinoxes. Vio nearly fell over laughing at Shadow's failing attempt to spin him like a derp ballerina. "You're insane!" he said a little too loudly. Shadow grinned. "I know!" he replied.

A little ways off from the Fire Temple Green, Red, and Blue sat in a cave awaiting word from Navi about Vio and the state of the lava. Blue was pacing the entrance, Green was using an arrow to scratch his back, and Red was shooting small rocks at the entrance of the cave with his slingshot. Suddenly a glowing ball of light zoomed through the cave entrance. Blue stopped his pacing. "Well?" he asked.  
"The lava isn't yet cool enough to leave the cave and Vio…he's…it's hard to explain." Navi replied.  
"What do you mean it's hard to explain?" Red asked. "It might make more sense if I just show you." With that Navi used her magic to create a one-way mirror. The screen was foggy at first, but cleared to see Vio downing his third (due to Shadow's insistence that he 'loosen up') goblet of wine.  
"Okay so-aw dammit I ca-uh…oh yeah! So we were all walking over to the uhm…water temple and Red tripped and fell on Blue and I couldn't help but think-!" "Well aren't you two a hot mess?" Shadow and Vio cracked up and the mirror disappeared. Blue and Red's faces had taken on a violent shade of red. Green stared at them through slitted eyes.  
"I guess we're waiting then…" he said.

"O-o-o-o, boom me like a bass drum, sparkin' up a rhythm, baby come on. O-o-o-o! Wake my world into the sunlight; make me scream if I stop ever no. Dirty dancin' in the moonlight, take me down like I'm a dominooooo-!" Shadow body-slammed Vio mid-song, causing a two-person dogpile. Vio laughed so hard his chest hurt for lack of air. "Gerroff!" he yelped, words slurred from the wine. Shadow rolled over, laughing maniacally.  
"Have you seen the view from the very top of the tower?" Shadow asked when they caught their breath. Vio shook his head and took another gulp of wine. "Follow me then!" Vio barely had enough time to set down his goblet before Shadow grabbed his hand and pulled him up the spiral staircase and over to the window. Vio made a silly/amazed face, causing both boys to laugh. Neither noticed that they were still holding hands.  
"You were right! I can see my house from here!" Vio shouted out the window. Shadow grinned. "I can see my ass from here-no I'm kidding!" Vio moved to punch Shadow playfully on the arm but tripped over his own feet and fell backward, bringing Shadow with him. In one fast and furious second their lips crashed together.  
Hazy-with-liquor blue and red eyes stared at each other in surprise, but neither broke the lip-lock. Slowly Shadow closed his eyes halfway and pressed Vio into the soft rug beneath them. Vio gasped, allowing Shadow's tongue to dart in between his lips and deepen the kiss. Maybe it was partly the alcohol, but suddenly both felt a slow fire spreading through their veins. Vio found himself entangling his fingers in Shadow's hair and pulling him closer.  
"Shadow…" he breathed, an urgent, needy plea. Shadow's hand slipped in surprise, bringing their hips together. Vio arched upward, wanting the friction. "Shadow!" he whimpered. Shadow smirked. "You like that?" he purred in Vio's ear, grinding into the blonde. "What-ah! What do you think?!" Vio replied breathlessly, closing his eyes in bliss. He didn't say it, but Shadow knew. He wanted more, NEEDED more!  
Shadow grinned and kissed his way down to Vio's collarbone. Vio shuddered as Shadow's tongue, teeth, breath ghosted across his collarbone, up and down his neck. Shadow lazily opened one eye to see Vio flushed, panting, moaning, shivering in ecstasy. Something snapped, and Shadow all but tore off their belts and tunics, began to ravish the newly exposed skin. "Nggh-!" Vio yelped, arching towards the fire. He wrapped his legs around the purplette's waist. The rest of the world faded away as it just became them, the heat, the sound of bodies slamming against each other, the inferno of passion they had threw themselves into.

Vio groaned and peeled open his eyes. He lay in Shadow's arms on a soft bed that previously had not been there, from what he could remember. Vio gently untangled himself from the knot of blankets and limbs and stood up, readjusting his leggings. "Shit…" he muttered as the memory of the previous night's events came back to him. May the goddesses have mercy on him, forbidden act that he had participated and…encouraged and all. He scowled and located his tunic and belt, which were still tossed to the side where Shadow had thrown them. Vio proceeded to pull on the belt and tunic and stealthily made his way downstairs.  
All the way down his heart started to pick up pace, his gut willing him not to do what he had came to do in the first place. "Shut up, shut up, shut up…!" he told himself, but he couldn't stop thinking back to the night before, back to Shadow's kiss, touch, tongue, how he had whispered something in his ear, something that now he couldn't remember, before he wrapped his arms around him and fell asleep.  
Something tore through Vio's heart as he crossed the common room and picked up a mallet from where it leaned against the wall. Everything in him was screaming to stop but he didn't. He walked back until he stood in front of the Dark Mirror. Something flitted through his mind, something he had to say…before it was too late to turn back. "I love you…and I'm sorry."  
He raised the hammer.


End file.
